


Date oneshots!

by futabae_idunno



Category: Danganronpa Another - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae_idunno/pseuds/futabae_idunno
Summary: Just some oneshots of my otps!
Relationships: Hatano Ayame/Uehara Kinji, Higa Mitsuhiro/Maki Kiyoka, Inori Kanata/Yamaguchi Kakeru, Iranami Satsuki/Kobashikawa Haruhiko, Kinjou Tsurugi/Tomori Kizuna, Kisaragi Yamato/Kurokawa Mikako, Mekaru Rei/Ootori Teruya, Taira Akane/Utsuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Date oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> note: I gave Utsuro the last name "Maeda" because he needs one.

*Ding Dong*

After ten good minutes, the door finally opened, revealing an average built guy, with messy, orange hair.

"hm?"

"Utsuro, I thought you were dead!"

"Akane..."

As the super high school level maid pointed a finger at him, the ultimate luck, Utsuro Maeda, opened his mouth to say something.

"What are you doing here? It's just 4 in the afternoon-

"Just 4 in the afternoon?!" The girl shouted at him. "Don't you remember we had a date, like 15 minutes ago?!"

"I didn't...or maybe I did."

"No excuses! Now you're coming with me!"

Before he could answer, Akane caught Utsuro's hand and began to drag him outside the front door.

"Wait, let's me dress properly, first!"

Akane stopped and started ooking at the boy. "Well...you definitely should...but I do not think you have anything you can wear to a date..."

Akane stopped holding his hand as she thought of something.

"Utsuro...why don't we visit the clothes store, instead of going on a date?"

Utsuro looked at her, with a confused gaze. 

"If it makes you happy...and I should really buy some new clothes-

Akane placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I really appreciate how you care about me...thank you, Utsuro."

Utsuro felt something warm where she kissed him.

"It must be her lips' warmth..." he thought to himself.

"Come on, let's go!"

Utsuro flinched as she caught again his hand...his wrist, actually.

After a silent walk, the lucky guy finally found the courage to hold the girl's hand with his, making their fingers weave. The maid looked at him, in confusion. 

"Utsuro...what did you-

"So...where are we going?"

Akane got interrupted by his question. 

"Oh? Eh? Right! W-We're going to one of my favorite shops!"

"I see..."

They both got silent. Utsuro didn't know what to say anymore, he wasn't a talkative person, and that's a fact, but Akane always used to talk. She always asked him something, his answers were usually "No", sometimes even "Yes", but now, both of them seemed...too embarrassed to say anything?

\-------------------------

"We're here."

They stopped in front of a cute, old-looking little shop.

"Are we going in?"

Akane giggled. "Of course, did you want to stand here forever?"  
Utsuro looked down.  
\-------  
"Hello! May I help you?"

The store employee came in front of them.

"Oh yes, thank you! My boyfriend needs some new clothes!"

The girl looked at the couple almost with a smirk, but returned to normal the next moment.

"So...what would your boyfriend want to try?"  
Akane and the employee turned to him. 

"Clothes."

"..."

"Utsuro...she meant what kind of clothes..."

The lucky student carried a hand to his chin.

"Cute clothes for a date."

"Utsuro, now you're too specific..."

"I understand, please follow me!"

Akane wided her mouth as Utsuro winked at her.  
"I'm full of surprises."

"You...sure are..."  
\---------------  
The two followed the employee in a department full of men's clothes.

"If you need some help, I'm here!"

Now Akane and Utsuro were alone, again. 

"Akane, can you help me find something?"

Akane's eyes sparkled with joy.

"I've always dreamed of doing this kind of thing with my boyfriend!"

The maid took Utsuro' s hand in hers.

\---------  
"Utsuro, do you like this?"

"Too old-looking."

"And this?"

"Even my father wouldn't wear it."

"What about this?"

"I don't like it."

Akane sighed. "You asked me to help you, but you don't even look at the things I show you!"

"I just don't like them."

Akane sighed again. "Then...choose something on your own and try it, let's see if you have fashion sense!"

*2 hours ago*

"Well...you bought just one thing in 2 hours..."

"That's the only thing I liked."

"You know what? If you're happy with that, I'm happy too!"

Utsuro's cheeks warmed up a little. He turn his head away to prevent her from noticing it.

"Y-You know...I actually prefer doing this than going on a date..."

Akane turned to him with a shocked face.

"Utsuro...did you-

"I think it's the first time...I'm feeling something...what is it...?"

They were standing, in the middle of the road.

"It's the first time...you feel in love?"

Utsuro stared at her, not sure what to respond.

"If it's ok for you...we should start all over from the beginning."

Utsuro nodded shyly.

"I love you, Utsuro."

"I...love you too, Akane."

The two came closer and closer, until their lips touched, eliminating the distance between them.

"Utsuro! We are in the middle of the road!"

"...Sorry..."

Akane giggled again, to hide her embarrassment. Utsuro noticed it and took her hand in his. 

"We should definitely do this again."

"Yes, I agree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any errors :)


End file.
